


Non aver paura

by Revanpls



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Considerando che scrivere non mi fa campare ho un problema, E comunque ci sono un sacco di parolacce, M/M, Non so cosa sto facendo però lo faccio lo stesso, Si tratta di una cosa a caso ma bisogna pur campare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revanpls/pseuds/Revanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Alessio si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, lasciò lì la birra, non si curò del rigonfiamento nei pantaloni che, comunque, nella confusione del locale non sarebbe stato notato, e si diresse verso Gennaro. [...] Lo portò nel piccolo bagno a disposizione per la clientela e lo spinse contro il muro. Non gli importava che quel posto facesse schifo. E, per qualche strana ragione, era furioso.<br/>«Che cosa stai facendo?», chiese Alex, con voce fredda.<br/>«Io?! Sei tu che mi hai trascinato qui!»<br/>«Genn, che <em>cazzo</em> stai facendo?»<br/>L'altro si mise sulla difensiva, non aspettandosi tanta aggressività.<br/>«Ma di che parli?»<br/>«Parlo del modo in cui mi guardi» [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non aver paura

**Author's Note:**

> È più un breve esperimento che una storia vera e propria. Mi spiego: ho una grande difficoltà a rapportarmi con fanfiction riguardanti persone realmente esistenti, perché mi sembra di invaderne la privacy. Tuttavia, ho una fissa per gli _Urban Strangers_ e ci voglio un sacco di bene. E niente, non riesco a smettere di leggere su di loro, col risultato che mi è uscito di scrivere _qualcosa_.  
>  Non è una one-shot particolarmente lunga né pretenziosa, è solo... un qualcosa, su come credo che un rapporto del genere possa nascere. E niente, non so se scriverò ancora su di loro, né se inserirò mai questa storia sul mio account EFP, decisamente più ricco di storie.
> 
> Sto delirando, ma magari a qualcuno verrà voglia di leggere questo qualcosa. Nel caso, buona fortuna, spero di non aver scritto castronerie. Probabilmente non li avrò neanche resi credibili. :>  
> E grazie di essere passati. (se siete passati!)
> 
>  
> 
> **Attenzione: linguaggio forte. E non so il napoletano, perdonatemi.**

# Non aver paura

 

 

     Un ragazzo non guarda un amico a quel modo. Non lo fa e basta.

     Alessio era paralizzato, il bicchiere ancora in mano, mentre un rivolo di birra gli colava frizzante sulle dita - quasi gelida, rispetto al calore che stava emanando il suo corpo. Si sentiva il sangue al cervello, le guance bollenti, l’inguine teso.  
     Due tavoli da Alessio, c'era Gennaro, con una ragazza. Era carina, disponibile - bionda, la pelle abbronzata, ciò che di più lontano da Alessio ci potesse essere. Le labbra erano carnose, come quelle di Genn, e le stavano baciando. C'era un che di viscido, in quel bacio, troppo umido, troppo frettoloso - sbagliato.  
     Alex strinse la mano sul vetro e accostò le gambe più vicine tra loro, cercando di controllarsi. Ciò che di sbagliato stava in quel bacio era il fatto che Genn fissasse intensamente Alex negli occhi, mentre lasciava che il trasporto della ragazza facesse il lavoro per entrambi.  
     Un ragazzo non guarda un amico a quel modo, non mentre dovrebbe essere concentrato a baciare qualcun altro - non dovrebbe guardarlo così e basta, sarebbe come coinvolgerlo in qualcosa di intimo, come a baciarlo. Era come se Genn immaginasse di avere Alex, al posto di quella giovane donna, bionda, abbronzata, desiderosa e desiderabile.  
     Alessio era ipnotizzato da quello sguardo: vedeva quegli enormi occhi azzurri in mezzo al caos del locale come una bussola cerca il Nord, gli era impossibile perderli, e se accadeva, li cercava fino a ritrovarli. Non era un desiderio morboso di avere il controllo sull’altro, era qualcosa di più simile al bisogno di averlo presente nella propria vita - una presenza costante, amica, importante. Non c'era niente di malato in quello che Alex provava per Gennaro, non c’era ossessione, ma solo affetto - quando stava con Genn, Alex si sentiva a casa: era come la famiglia - sai che c'è e la dai per scontata. E Alessio, la sua famiglia, la voleva vicina.  
     Per questo si sentiva a disagio, in mezzo agli amici, col bicchiere di birra ancora in mano e gli occhi fissi su Genn, il quale non separava lo sguardo da lui. Alex era a disagio perché il modo in cui il biondo lo stava fissando l’aveva eccitato e avere un’erezione causata da una persona che consideri la tua famiglia è sbagliato - giusto?  
     «Giusto», si disse mentalmente Alex, nel marasma di pensieri. A quel punto, si sforzò di guardare altrove. Si sedette meglio sulla poltroncina, si schiarì la voce e cercò di ritrovare il filo del discorso che il gruppo di amici aveva proseguito a sbrogliare, non rendendosi conto del turbamento del moro.  
     Eppure la sua eccitazione non voleva saperne di allentarsi. La consapevolezza dello sguardo di Genn ancora fisso su di lui gli metteva i brividi e gli sembrava di star seduto sui chiodi. Si sentiva sbagliato e, in un certo modo, colpevole, perché stava provando una bruciante attrazione per il suo migliore amico e compagno musicale - un’attrazione così forte e nata semplicemente da uno sguardo. Ad Alessio non era mai capitato di sentirsi così per Gennaro e non sapeva come comportarsi. Riflettendoci, però, non era la prima volta che il biondo si comportava in modo anomalo rispetto al normale atteggiamento che avevano l’uno verso l’altro: durante la permanenza nel loft, era capitato che gli facesse delle allusioni che ora acquistavano una luce diversa. E sempre nel loft - il ricordo lo colpì così forte da destabilizzarlo, per la comprensione che ne conseguiva - aveva già visto quello sguardo, ma non su Genn. Era stata Enrica. Enrica con la cotta per Eva. La ragazza aveva guardato l’altro con un’intensità tale da far capire a tutti, Eva compreso, il suo interesse. E ora Gennaro aveva guardato Alex allo stesso modo. Preso dalla sua nuova consapevolezza, Alessio si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, lasciò lì la birra, non si curò del rigonfiamento nei pantaloni che, comunque, nella confusione del locale non sarebbe stato notato, e si diresse verso Gennaro. Quando si ritrovò davanti al suo tavolo, lo chiamò in modo brusco e in modo altrettanto brusco lo afferrò per la felpa troppo grande e lo trascinò via, sotto le proteste della biondina. Lo portò nel piccolo bagno a disposizione per la clientela e lo spinse contro il muro. Non gli importava che quel posto facesse schifo. E, per qualche strana ragione, era furioso.  
     «Che cosa stai facendo?», chiese Alex, con voce fredda.  
     «Io?! Sei tu che mi hai trascinato qui!»  
     «Genn, che _cazzo_ stai facendo?»  
     L'altro si mise sulla difensiva, non aspettandosi tanta aggressività.  
     «Ma di che parli?»  
     «Parlo del modo in cui mi guardi», ora Alex era imbarazzato. Genn non rispose, si limitò a serrare le labbra carnose, arrossendo un poco. Quella reazione fece quasi ridere il moro, perché, quando l'altro lo aveva fissato con quell’intensità quasi peccaminosa, era tutt’altro che imbarazzato. «Genn, rispondimi.»  
     «Penso che sia abbastanza ovvio. »  
     «E invece non lo è. Cos'è, vuoi _tirartela_ per l’ennesima conquista? Non sei il tipo, Genná.»  
     «Non essere stupido, Alé.»  
     «E allora che cazzo facevi? _Ci provavi?_ Che _minchia_ ti passa per la testa, Genná?»  
     «E se anche fosse? Sei così ottuso che ti ci sono voluti mesi per capirlo.»  
     A quel punto, Alessio si ammutolì. Si era aspettato una negazione, non una conferma, tantomeno che Gennaro ammettesse di starci lavorando da tempo.  
     «Genn, ma che stai a di’? _È sbagliato._ »  
     Il volto del biondo divenne completamente rosso, preso dalla rabbia.  
     «Sbagliato? _Sbagliato?_ Perché -- perché sono un ragazzo? Fammi capire, Alé, perché ora sono incazzato!»  
     «Ma che c'entra che sei un ragazzo… Gennà, te sei _di famiglia_. È sbagliato.»  
     «Se io fossi stato una ragazza non mi avresti mai considerato come una sorella.»  
     Alex abbassò lo sguardo, non potendo confutare il contrario.  
     Genn proseguì: «Quello ti pare sbagliato?»  
     Alessio arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli, perché, con la mano, Gennaro stava indicando il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, ancora gonfio. La vicinanza col biondo e i toni accesi che avevano preso non l'avevano aiutato a raffreddare i bollenti spiriti.  
     «A me sembra che il mio comportamento ti stesse piacendo», proseguì Genn, avvicinandosi. Il suo movimento fece retrocedere Alessio: non poteva negarlo e ciò lo spaventava.  
     «Io non sono tuo fratello, Alé. Ciò che ci lega è molto di più.»  
     «Smettila.»  
     «Di fare cosa?»  
     «Di avvicinarti. Smettila. Non sono una fan qualunque che -- smettila e basta. La fama ti ha dato alla testa?»  
     « _Maronna mia_ \- stavo cercando di attirare la tua attenzione. O far scattare una reazione. Almeno in questo ho avuto successo.»  
     Ora erano vicinissimi. Alessio poteva sentire il respiro di Genn sulle labbra e gli fece venire il latte alle ginocchia. Da quando trovava il suo migliore amico così attraente?  
     E fu un lampo: immagini veloci, fugaci, gli tornarono alla mente - serate passate a comporre, momenti passati a fissare Gennaro mentre canta e poi lo guarda, sorride e gli chiede “Cazzo guardi, Alé? _Suona!_ ” - uscite, programmi, prove, tutte collegate dal costante desiderio di avere Genn tutto per sé - ubriachi, due notti prima di andare a X-Factor, ebbri di gioia e alcool, così vicini da respirare i loro stessi fiati, mentre il biondo lo guarda come non l'ha mai guardato prima e Alex, improvvisamente terrorizzato, che lo stringe per non guardare più quegli occhi e resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo, lì in mezzo a tutti - dimenticare, per paura.  
     Gennaro lo stava guardando come quella notte, con la stessa speranza, con lo stesso amore. Alessio non poteva reggere tutto quanto, non poteva reggere i sentimenti muti che l'altro gli stava offrendo, non poteva reggere ciò che aveva nascosto a se stesso solo per paura. Aveva bisogno d'aria.  
     Prese la porta proprio nel momento in cui uno dei loro amici veniva a controllare che stessero bene - Sì, tutto bene - Ho solo bisogno d'aria - Davvero, vi scrivo domani. Pagò frettolosamente la sua parte e uscì dal locale, nell’aria fredda dei primi mesi dell’anno. Quella notte avrebbe nevicato.  
     «Alé, porca… _cazzo c’hai, i razzi in culo?_ »  
     Gennaro, fine come sempre, si mise a inseguire il moro, che cercava di mettere più distanza possibile tra di loro.  
     «Alessio, cazzo! Ti fermi?!»  
     E Alex si fermò. Non poteva fuggire a una persona testarda come Gennaro. Si voltò, con sguardo sconvolto.  
     «Genn, tu cosa -- cosa vuoi da me?»  
     Il biondo era sembrato sul punto di fare una filippica, ma alle sue parole sembrò come sgonfiarsi. Dimostrò quei suoi vent’anni, quella sua fragilità sempre nascosta ma presente.  
     «Io voglio te», deglutì, «È davvero così sbagliato?»  
     Alessio rimase spiazzato da quella sincerità. Come poteva nascondersi difronte ad essa?  
     «Genná, guarda le mie mani: tremano. Sono terrorizzato. Quello che mi stai dicendo mi spaventa perché… perché è come se ci avessi sempre sperato.»  
     «E allora di che hai paura, Alé?»  
     «Di te, credo. Di noi. Cosa succederà se -- non so neanche se sono fisicamente pronto. Non ho mai provato attrazione per un ragazzo se non per te e ogni volta ho sempre fatto finta di niente.»  
     Il biondo sorrise, rosso in volto sia per il freddo che per il complimento sotteso.  
     «Ho paura di queste sensazioni.»  
     «Avrò coraggio per entrambi. Per favore, Alé, non -- non scappare. Non da me.»  
     Il moro si rilassò per quel tono agrodolce. Non avrebbe mai potuto. Come? Il suo cuore era ormai legato a quello dell’altro e la musica vi faceva da collante - uno indissolubile.  
     Gennaro, percependo di aver scampato il pericolo, avvicinò il proprio volto a quello dell’altro. Erano vicinissimi, ma non aveva il coraggio di proseguire. Alla fine, Alessio scostò leggermente il volto e lo nascose presso l’attaccatura del collo di Gennaro; aveva il respiro veloce, era agitato.  
     «Non… non ti sto rifiutando. Solo, dammi tempo.»  
     Genn, un po’ deluso, ridacchiò.  
     «Tutto quello che vuoi. Ho già avuto le mie conferme», disse, infilando un dito nei jeans di Alex per tirarlo più vicino, in una chiara allusione.  
     Alessio rise e lo strinse stretto.

     A volte, basta un contatto per non avere più paura.

**Author's Note:**

> So che molti (se esistono persone che sono arrivate fin qui) non approveranno la mia scelta di non far baciare questi due picciotti. La verità è che chi non si ritrova in una situazione del genere, in cui si è attratti da qualcosa che ci spaventa, non può del tutto capire l'atteggiamento che ho voluto mostrare in Alex. Quel desiderio di fare un passo avanti ma alla fine fuggire. È da codardi, ma è _umano_.  
>  Nella mia testa tutto questo ha perfettamente senso, chi sa per altri.
> 
> Grazie dell'attenzione!


End file.
